To good to pass up
by Save yourself13
Summary: Hay so this is just like a fluff about Dimitri and rose. How are the playful couple doing? You will have to read to find out :) rated T because I'm paranoid and I'm still writing more chapters so who knows. Hope you like it.
1. Chapter 1

Very short fluff about Dimitri and rose after LS hope you like

even after everything RUNNING, me and Dimitri woke up early, and by we I mean Dimitri literally picked me up, striped both of us and put me in the shower, the place I woke up, it wasn't the worst way to wake up I admit, with your sexy Russian boyfriend soaked head to toe nude I front of you, and after that we both grabbed our work out bags, a bottle of water and an apple each and we went to practice which was running.

"Are you serious comrade" I groaned "I graduated, I'm a guardian and your not my mentor anymore why would you still torture me like this, spar with me instead" he gave smile that reminded me of a child when they got away with something "no can do rosa, I love torturing you and winnings fun to" I crossed my arms, he knew he could get me to run, what can I say I'm very competitive "you wish dimka" he shook his head amused at he use of his Russian nick name "spit it out rose what are we betting on?" I started laughing, that man knew me more than anyone " hay i wasn't wanting a bet" he looped his arms around my waist causing my arms to immediately loop around his neck " rosa we both know you were" god his voice! I would never get over that voice "ok comrade, first one who finishes 20 laps gets one thing, what ever they want" his mouth twitched at the corners but he tried to keep a strait face, that was hard to do around me apparently, it was the one thing I knew I could do for the world, Dimitri's laugh... It would brighten rooms and make everything better, it warmed me to know I could get it out of him "you seem confident rosa, I could ask for anything" he eventually gave up and let his smile show, he was right, anything was a lot of things "or I could ask you for anything, it's to good to pass up" he rolled his eyes and pulled me in for a kiss, since I graduated every thing was great and Dimitri had been a hell of a lot less guarded, he would actually be... Well, romantic around people and lets just say the dirty looks we get are better than gold each and every look is just another reminder that me and my comrade are perfect

He eventually pulled away making me pout a bit but not for long

"I want to win this bet rosa, it's to good to pass up" we both smiled and got ready to run.


	2. Chapter 2 of course

**I don't know why but I decided to actually turn this into a story so I hope you enjoy :) **

Rpov

Damn why did I think I could win against him, he's practically half giraffe! of cause he'd win. I wanted to smack that smirk off his face. "So smart ass what do you want?" We were completely drenched in sweat a little dehydrated. He pulled me to him and started to kiss my neck, not that I was complaining but I would have gone for something more creative if I had won "are you really wasting your one thing on this?" I said trying not to sigh in pleasure "no rosa I can get that with out my freebie card. what I want is for us to go to Baia" I almost blurted out screaming 'YES yes I want to see them, I miss your family' but I quickly thought of Christian and lissa. I sighed looking into his beautiful brown eyes " you know we can't, we have lis and Chris to guard. Trust me comrade if I could have the chance I would be going with or without you. I miss them" I frowned a little while Dimitri just smirked at me. "What?" He smiled wider lifting his eyebrow. I really wanted to be able to do that. "Seriously you would visit my family with out me?" I didn't need to think "yes of course I would they're amazing... I mean it would be better if you were with me but-" he just rolled his eyes "rosa we can get our holiday time out, we can go to Russia for a few weeks. I can show you all the places in Russia I know you would love... I can see my love and my family together under better circumstances" he trailed off looking a little sad at the last one. God if I had one wish I would take those memories away, I would make him feel better. Anything to get that look off his face. " Dimitri... What about lissa?... What if she needs me?...Maybe if we... I can see if she can get a few more guardians, that would at least make me feel better... And Christian to. We could go for like a month? If I worked it out right...-" "rosa you sound like were going to leave tomorrow, we have time to organise everything" I smile at him then pulled him down so I could whisper in his ear. Stupid giraffe legs of his. "Why don't we go tomorrow comrade, I can get lis to do it for me by this arvo... She loves me" he pulled back wide eyed making me laugh.

Dpov

She couldn't really be serious, I mean wow but tomorrow. I was honestly expecting her to say no or at least contemplate going to baia for a while... Apparently not."comrade your right. Eww god I hate saying that" I laughed a little "last time I saw the belikova's I was a mess and so were they, I left Vic and the rest of them without saying good bye, they haven't been able to see you in years Dimitri and they had to find out you were dead then alive again over the phone. They are all amazing comrade I really need to see them... We really need to see them" so perfect this girl. So, so perfect. I would have to get some stuff done sooner than planed but I didn't care. I didn't say anything I just pulled her to me. I loved her more than anything

**I will post the next chapter soon so keep an eye out If you like the story so far** :)


	3. Chapter 3 home

_**so I wrote this and there are probably spelling mistakes and stuff somewhere but oh well. I can't spell. I hope you like it and it makes you smile :) **_

**_Later that day_**

Rpov

Me and lis were sitting on her bed making the arrangements while Chris and Dimitri were out who knows where at the mall doing... Guy stuff?. What ever. As soon as I mentioned the trip lis almost shoved me on the plane immediately. She knew how much I missed Dimitri's family. She wasn't happy about me wanting her Chris to have extra guard though. "Ok thank you" lis hung up the phone with a smile "ok so plane ... Check, getting you and Dimitri leave... Check" she groaned before she continued her list "extra guards for like a whole month!... Bloody check" I smiled "oh come on lis it won't be that bad" she sighed and fell back on the bed "I will be surrounded by guards like the presidents daughter in spy kids 2" well that was a first "wow! Look at you talking about movies like a normal person, Lehigh must be doing you some good" she slapped me for that one but I laughed anyway. I laid back on the bed with my best friend and sighed, "lis remember when it was just me and you. It sure was different wasn't it?" She giggled a little "remember that one time?" I smiled remembering "that time on Halloween?" She noodled and we both laughed "and that other time at the park, remember those guys faces when you judo flipped their friend?" We laughed even harder. " they looked as white as ghosts!" I almost fell off the bed from laughing so hard.

When we could finally breathe I asked lissa a question. god I missed us being us, being her guardian is all I ever wanted but I wanted to still be close... We weren't very close though "lissa... When I get back can you cancel some stuff?" She looked at me completely confused "lis I want one day... Just one for us. We haven't had a day with just us in a long time... I miss it lis" she rolled over and hugged me tight "I miss it to rose... I would love for us to have an us day" I smiled hugging her back in our awkward laying down hug when I heard the most annoying voice in the world "well didn't think I'd come home to find this... Is Rosie actually acting like a girl?" I let go of lissa but before we could say anything Dimitri clipped him up the back of the head "what the- what was that for?" Dimitri smirked and walked over to me "for being an asshole that's why" I said smiling smugly at him, my comrade... so amazing. I looked back to Dimitri who was holding a bag "what ya buy comrade?" He smiled down at me and handed me the bag "a present for you" I smirked "maybe I should say yes to you more often, I get presents" I looked over at lissa and poked my tongue out at her causing her to laugh.

I opened the bag and I saw the most beautiful thing in the world "NO WAY!" He did not just get me... "Remember how the other pair got... Lost" I smirked at him again. Yup totally "lost" it not like they were thrown out a window by accident by a certain someone when we were doing a certain something. But these ones were so much better. The were tall sleek black stilettos that I swear could go with everything. I bolted up and kissed him there and then. I heard puking sounds and gaging but I didn't care. That man just kept getting better and better if that's even possible.

Dpov

At least my plan worked... For now at least. She didn't ask what else we did when we were shopping thank god, we all sat down in Christians and vasalissa- Lissa's bed room. All the plans were made and it was only about 2 o clock so of course Iissa had a plan, me and Chris looked at each other and silently groaned without the girls hearing.

"Ok so we have an hour to get ready and we meet up at the car park?" Rose asked, I wanted to groan again, why did we have to go shopping? "Yup I'll see you soon guys" we said our good byes and left the room hand in hand. "So comrade you and Christian went shopping for shoes?" Damn, so much for that, I quickly thought of something to say "I guess, i just thought you would want a new pair for when I take you out for dinner once we get to Russia" she stopped and turned to me, every thing turned white around us. I didn't understand why, with just one look she could turn me to mush. but the way she looked at me... She looked amazing in that tight black tank top and those blue skinny jeans... She squeezed my hand and smiled "Home comrade, not Russia, not baia, our home with our family. Tomorrow we are going home" I couldn't really remember much after that, I kind of blanked and lost control. She was just so amazing, how can anyone be that amazing?.

Rpov

I didn't expect it but with in seconds I was pinned to the wall being attacked by kisses, I couldn't help it, I let out a girly giggle, I know I giggled don't judge me. We eventually made it back to our house, no one even saw us surprisingly. Must be my lucky day. I kicked the door shut and pushed my comrade to the bedroom and back on the bed so I was straddling him. " I love you rosa, so so much, you will never know how much" I could barely hear him but the words always made me feel light and wonderful "I love you to Dimitri, to the point it hurts sometimes" I forgot everything, lissa, guarding, fighting, the world. In that moment all there was was my one and only love Dimitri belikova.

**Ok so I hope you liked it, I know it hasn't really moved fast but as long as people are enjoying it I'm happy. Next chapter will be soon if you want it :) With my love save yourself13**


	4. Chapter 4 thump

**Rpov**

Ok so lissa was gunna be pissed. Me and Dimitri ran hand in hand to the car park fighting to hide our smiles, we kind of failed seeings that I was laughing and Dimitri kept twirling me around like we were dancing. It was like one of those movie moments where the couple starts prancing around the halls laughing at each other and being complete idiots. But he was my idiot. When we got to the car park I got a extreme death glare from my best friend, this was going to be fun. "Where the hell have you been!, your forty minutes late rose!" She looked down at mine and Dimitri's interlocked hands "are you serious?" She said shaking her head "lis it's not what you think. Were late cause I had to help Dimitri" they both looked at me puzzled "what exactly was so important you had to help him with it?" Lissa crossed her arms and started at me waiting for my answer. I tried to keep a strait face "Dimitri had a wardrobe emergency, he couldn't decide wether to wear red, blue or black" I heard Christian laughing his head off behind lis which earned him a glare almost as bad as the one I was getting off lissa. "Really rosa?" I laughed again and gave him a kiss on the cheek "lis are we gunna go now?" Her face instantly went from annoyed to extremely happy in a matter of seconds. I let go of Dimitri's hand and replace it with Lissa's, I gave him a final glacé before hopping in to the car with her and her many guardians for the day. 'No way' I thought, driving the car was none other than Eddie Castile. I put a smile on but didn't say anything, he was mr grouchy guardian man at the moment that and another guardian was with him, I would have to wait to say hi.

**Dpov**

Of course she would say something like that. I rolled my eyes and watched the love of my live skip arm in arm with her best friend to the car before I let a sigh of relief out. "Dude did she ask?" I turned around to see Chris looking a bit anxious "no but she was close, she asked why we both just went shopping for a pair of shoes, luckily we changed the subject pretty quick" I smirked at the disgusted look on his face "did I really have to know that?" I just rolled my eyes and we started walking towards the other car. "So how long do you think you have before she figures out what's happening?" I sighed, with my rosa anything could happen "I give it a week, she's pretty good at finding things out before she's supposed to" that made Christian smirk "that she does" we both smiled and hopped in the car for a long day of torture.

**Rpov**

It had already been two hours but lissa still managed to be jumping around, don't get me wrong I love shopping, and I love lissa but I was just so tired, lissa had already dragged me in to like a hundred stores and insisted on buying me things no mater how much I objected. Being the queen, lissa did have quite a few guards but I was always on guard, no matter how tired I was. Dimitri, Christian and Eddie had gone off to get some lunch while me, lis and all the invisible guardians were in this disgustingly cute clothing store. It was pretty much the girliest store I had ever seen so of course lis would love it. It had pink walls with a white trim, pink, purple and white cloths all over the place and so much glitter I thought I was at a disco. I almost gaged just walking in, so much pink!. I felt like I was walking in to a barbie doll house, that was until the girl who worked there walked over. I almost burst out laughing, that pore girl. She obviously was into rock you could tell, she had black choppy hair with bright colours popping out in a few areas, black eye liner, a few piercings.

That's not what made me laugh, she actually would have suited the whole goth rock look, it was her uniform. She was wearing a bright pink shirt with frills everywhere, a pair of white jeans, pink ballet shoes and a white apron tired around her waist. Again... That poor girl. "Hi how could I help you?" Lissa defiantly didn't need any help, she would just go through every shelf until she was done and that's what she told the girl with a smile, but I did have a question. Ok I know inappropriate but I had to know. " um ya but it's a personal question?" In that second her face lost it's obviously forced smile "oh thank god an actual human being" she gestured for me to follow her, lis was ok and quite happy to continue shopping so I followed her to her desk where she sat down and put her feet up "shot" I smiled at her than sat on her desk, I was tired don't judge. "So um, why do you work in the horror barbie house?" She let out a little laugh "my mum owns the place, I know it looks like a place super models come to die" I could help but crack a smile "so the blond, she's your friend? Doesn't seem like you have a lot in common" I didn't even know this girls name yet I felt comfortable, that didn't happen often with me so I just rolled with it. "I've know her forever, were practically sisters, you'd be surprised how cool she actually is " I looked over at her to see she had picked up what looked to be a floral high waisted skirt, it was a bit shorter than what she usually wore... Ok either she and fire boy had plans or something was up "oh I'm Anne by the way, short for Annabelle" I turned back to her with a Smile "I'm rose nice to meet you... I should go see if she's gunna buy the whole store" and with that I left to get back to lis.

**Dpov**

"Seriously Dimitri we all know she will find out, if you leave it to long she will get all sus and judo flip your sorry ass" I rolled my eyes as Eddie decided to continue his "helpful" advice "Eddie don't you think he knows that, it's like she can read his mind. The other day he was just sitting there reading his boring book and I couldn't see anything wrong, he was just reading. All of a sudden she comes in takes one look and bam!, she walked over, took the book out of his hands and she made him say what was making him so stressed. I didn't even know you were stressing and were together like everyday dude" I rolled my eyes at Christian "Chris it's not like she has psychic powers she just knows me... That's what I'm worried about, if she realises that I'm hiding something I'm screwed" I sighed running a hand threw my hair. Why did I have to fall for such a perfect, impatient, smart woman.

**Rpov**

We finally finished shopping and decided to meet up with the boys, luckily we had guardians to spare and they ran the bags out to the car as we went to the food court. When we walked in it wasn't hard to spot them, Dimitri had stood up to get rid of some rubbish. God he was tall. I smiled and waved to him and him face instantly lit up, why did that man have to be so perfect. "Hay comrade" I said wrapping my arms around him, he instantly hugged back and kissed the top of my head "hello my rosa, did you have fun?" I looked up and smiled "ya I'm just a little tired. No biggy" he shook his head and gave me a peck on the lips "you need sleep rose... I think everyone needs you to sleep, rose minus sleep equals trouble" I gave him a half hearted slap on the chest, that rock solid chest. I almost shivered at the thought, I think he caught on cause he smirked. I was to tired to say anything, so instead I hugged tighter around him and closed my eyes. I curddled closer into his chest feeling him chuckle a little, it echoed and vibrated through him, it was always amazing "lissa I think we should go back before rosa falls asleep" I heard some laughs but i ignored them, instead I listened to the steady THUMP THUMP THUMP of Dimitri's heart.

"Rosa are you walking or am I carrying you?" When I opened my eyes I noticed that everyone had started waking, Dimitri was staring down at me with a smile "I think I'll go for the second one comrade" his smile got a little wider as he flung me up bridal style into his arms, his strong masculine arms. I cuddled into his chest once again feeling his warmth surround me, the smell of his after shave and the sound of him breathing sending me off in to a blissful sleep.

**hope you liked it the next chapter will be soon :) **


	5. Chapter 5 dragged

**Rpov**

I woke up cuddled next to Dimitri in our warm bed, I didn't remember getting in to bed or even getting home for that matter but I was sure my comrade had something to do with that. I smiled and cuddled closer in to him, his arms tightening on me. "Good morning my rosa" my eyes fluttered open and saw the most beautiful thing in the world, Dimitri's smile. "Morning comrade, what time is it?" One of his hands went up to my messy hair and started playing with it "it's about ten so as much as l love laying in bed with you..." I smiled and continued for him "we have a plane to catch soon. So I have a shower to take" I got up with out another word and walked to the bathroom, before I close the door I caught a glimpse of Dimitri's stunned face. With a smile I hopped in the shower impatiently waiting to see the belikovs, to see my family. The people who took me in and greeted me as if I was always a part of their family, I missed them so much, I hadn't even been able to say goodbye...

**Dpov**

I was shocked to see rose actually get up, I thought I would have to though her over my shoulder, but no. She was up, ready and jumping around like a two year old. I could help but laugh. Soon after we grabbed our bags (she of course wouldn't let me take hers) and we went to the car park where we said goodbye to everyone. I went over to Christian to say goodbye only to be pulled further away over to him, Eddie and Adrain (who weirdly got over me and rose getting together, he really did want to be in her life, even if it wasn't in the way he was before. For that I was thankful, we had actually been getting along for a while. maybe one day we would be comfortable around each other... Maybe) "guys what's up, is something wrong?" I went in to guardian mode only to be dragged right out of it "calm down we just wanted to wish you luck without the snoopy twins getting sus" Eddie said, I raised my brow questioningly at him as did Chris "what they are!" The girls looked over to us " well Eddie nice job" Adrienne silently claped at him as the girls walked over to our little huddle. I grabbed Eddie by the shirt and whispered in his ear "if she finds out..." I let the threat hang in the air, I thought I would let his imagination run wild.

"They are what?" Issa asked staring at us with her arms crossed standing next to my rosa who looked expectantly at me with her hands on her hips. luckily Adrian stepped in "well dear cousin Eddie decided to make an Inappropriate comment about cradle robber and little dhompire here" we all smirked at eddies pale face "and what was this comment?" Rose looked ready to punch him in the gut but I didn't feel bad... What! He opened his mouth he deserves it!, damn why did I have to be so nice... I walked up to rose and wrapped my arms around her whispering in her ear "I dealt with him ok rosa, we don't want you to hurt your hands hurting him and we wouldn't want to wait any longer to het home would we? She smirked and said in a voice everyone could hear "no we wouldn't... But what did he-" I cut her off whispering without looking back at the others "he asked if we were going to a hotel or if I was going to have sex with you in my mothers house, it was a joke but I don't think he will joke like that again rosa" I pulled back and she kissed me on the cheek then death glared Eddie "lucky he got to you first" she said and then she pulled me away to the plane, not playfully either, she dragged me to the plane. I couldn't Waite to see her and my family together...

**Rpov**

I took some sleeping pills to keep the head ache mostly away and curled up into Dimitri. He spoke to me in Russian until I drifted off. This was really turning out to be the best bet ever.

**Sorry if I took to long... Well here's a short chapter. I'm sorry I have been really busy and I still am but I promise I won't stop writing the story but the chapters might come out like once a week? Something like that. Sorry. I hope you are liking the story. I just want to say that you to thank all reviewers and followers for this story. Special shout out to bethismyname for all the awesome advice. Seriously thanks I feel all happy now :) I'm glad you guys like my story **


	6. Chapter 6 lucky

**I know it's been forever... I'm sorry don't kill me ok**

**I have been ridiculously busy and I keep forgetting to write this story and get distracted with others so to say sorry for taking so long I will give you an extra extra long chapter :) please review and all that jazz**

**Rpov**

I woke up in Dimitri's strong arms and the sound of his soft chuckle "sleeping beauty awakens" he said softly, I smiled it was the same line he'd used when I woke up when I got shot yet it was just as adorable "rosa how's your head?" I looked up at him and smiled "it's fine comrade stop worrying" he stopped and somehow like magic he had the door to the rented car open while still holding me to him "that's my job rose" I rolled my eyes as put me in the car leaving a kiss on the top of my head and left to put our bags in the boot. When he finally got in he hopped in the back with me pulling me to him, I smiled up at him "it's good to be back" I whispered still drowsy from the meds "yes it is milaya yes it is" I leaned up to kiss him on the cheek only to have him move at the last moment. His lips on mine instantly woke me up, his warm soft lips on mine, his hands in my hair, my hands on his chest and in his hair. When he pulled away we were breathing heavy "someone's happy" I said playing with his hair "more than happy rosa" "cause your with me, of corse your happy" he smiled and rolled his eyes "your part of the reason, actually a lot of the reason but I have to say its nice to be home" I ran my finger tips down his face and whispered "yes it is"

**Dpov**

When we got to the hotel the first thing rose did was belly flop face first into the bed, I let out a small laugh and put my share of the luggage beside the door, rose got of the bed and quickly walked to me "Dimitri you have try that bed it's amazing" I looked at her up and down, she looked beautiful. She had a long sleeved gray top on that clung to her curves perfectly, a pair of tight jeans and a pair of black converse. She was right, I had to try the bed. I grabbed the belt loop in her jeans and pulled her against me and I begun kissing her neck making her sigh in pleasure. I kissed my way up to her ear and whispered "I think your right rosa" that's all it took for her to wrap her legs around my waist and begin kissing me. And god was she right the bed was amazing.

It was the first morning in months that I could wake up to the sun on my face, so warm and bright. It felt good, though I was a little tired. "Morning comrade" rose rolled over and cuddled closer to me, the light from the early morning sun made rose almost glow, she would always amaze me with her beauty "the sun feels good, I can't remember the last time I actually got to enjoy it" she mumbled fluttering her eyes open "it's a nice change from the moroi time table" we smiled. I still couldn't believe that I could be with rose like this, to be able to kiss her in public and show my love for her even though it had almost been a year. "We get to see olena, Paul and the girls today" I sighed happily "I've missed them so much" I said pressing a kiss to her temple "so have I, but I swear if yeva pulls that only speaks Russian crap again I won't hesitate" I chucked "you know she would love to fight you, she's old yes but she's tough" rose smiled and leaned up on her elbows giving me full view of her chest, not the best move when you expect me to concentrate on a conversation "are you saying your grandmother could win a fight with me?" I laughed and pinned her under me "no I'm saying it would be an interesting fight" she smiled and kissed me with those perfect lips of hers mumbling something about her having a shower. I quickly agreed and picked her up heading for the bathroom making her laugh.

**Rpov**

Here we were, both of us In front of the house taking deep breaths. I couldn't help but worry about what they would say... Olena was so gracious in letting me stay in her home, she cooked and cleaned and the girls were so nice and the little kids so cute and I left them with out a word... And then there was Viktoria... Would she hate me?.

But I had to be brave for Dimitri. I looked over to him, he was so nervous about seeing then after so much time and after the stuff that happened but I knew they would all hug and smile when they saw him. I smiled at him and grabbed his hand "it will be fine comrade, let's go see them" he took a deep breath then nodded. We got out of the car and intwined our hands walking up to the big house.

The door was right in front of us and I saw Dimitri hesitate before he knocked. I knew he was afraid they would ask him about him being Strigoi, and what he did. And they probably would but that was over "Dimitri your going to be fine, everybody here loves you and will always love you, I'm here ok" I squeezed his hand and he squeezed back "I love you rosa" I smiled and placed a small kiss on his lips "I love you to" he lifted his hand and knocked on the door

"ya budu tut! ( I will be right there!)" he smiled as did I, I had missed olena. I heard the sound of rushed steps, the door flew open and I saw a very flustered looking olena her eyes closed in frustration with her thumb and pointer finger pinching the bridge of her noise "privert? (Hello?)" me and Dimitri smirked and said at once "privert mama" her eyes flew open and she looked at us with a smile on her face and tears in her eyes as she wrapped us both into a tight hug and she switched to English for me "rosa, my baby boy my goodness look at you two" she pulled back and looked at us again as if we'd disappear if she didn't. me and Dimitri still holding hands smiling at her "are you ok?, what's happening in there?" I asked hearing the noise from the other end of the house

She shook her head and sighed "Paul and Vicky are fighting again, giving me a headache" I smiled up at Dimitri who was already smiling down at me "we can fix that mama" Dimitri said planting a kiss on Orleans head and leading me off to the kitchen.

We entered and I heard a cluster of loud Russian words none of which I understood, I looked to Dimitri who just shook his head and rolled his eyes. We waked in quietly so the two didn't hear and continued arguing until Dimitri and I were only a few steps away from them, Dimitri spoke up " I really thought I would get a warmer welcome don't you think rosa?" I smiled at their white faces "so did I but-" I was cut off by Vicky "rose I'm so sorry I was so mean, and then you left and I could never thank you. You were right rosa and I said those horrible things and all the nice things you did for me and everyone. I'm so sorry so so sorry I should have lis-" I smiled and hugged her "I missed you to Vicky" she pulled back tears in her eyes and I looked over and saw Dimitri giving small Paul a tight hug. They looked so alike it was scary, I whispered to Viktoria "their almost twins" she giggled and nodded then walked over to Dimitri who wrapped her in a hug while I got tackled in a bare hug by Paul "hay buddy" I kissed the top of his head. Dimitri and Vicky were staring at us "I missed you aunt rosa" Paul wrapped me in another hug which I eagerly returned "I missed you to Paul so so much" he looked up and smiled at me "you saved uncle dimka" I nodded and he smiled brightly at me "thank you aunt rosa, your awesome" I looked over at Dimitri who looked happily at the two of us, Paul finally let go and I walked over to Dimitri while the other two ran to find yeva where ever she was. I wrapped my arms around his neck his wound around my waist "he called you aunt rosa" he said smiling "like I said comrade this is my family to, you have to share" he laughed and pressed his fore head to mine "happily milaya" he was about to kiss me when we heard an "awe!" From the door way where we found olena "hi mama, where are the girls?" I kissed his cheek and tried to untangled myself from him but he wouldn't let me go making me laugh a little while I struggled "the girls are shopping they should be home soon... You two are adorable" she said watching the both of us play me trying to escape. He pulled me to him hard and he kissed the very tip of my nose then let go, I gave him a quick kiss on the lips before I walked over to olena and she hugged me again "would you like me to peel the potatoes olena?"

She smiled kindly at me "you don't have to dear I can do it" I smiled and held her hand in mine "I insist, and I promise I won't actually cook anything" I put my hand over my heart "scouts honer" I heard Dimitri mumble something behind me so I let go of her hand and folded my arms turning to look at him, olena just shook her head and walked over to the stove with a smile "what was that comrade?" He chuckled a little "I said you were never a scout rosa" he walked over and hugged me but I kept my arms folded "that is suppose to be a secret" he smirked "If you were you would never get the badge for polite language use" I smiled "I'm an angel I don't know what your on about" he chucked a little and kissed the my fore head "of corse you are rosa" I laughed a little then started shoving him out the room "now get out and go read until the girls get back" he stood up strait "yes general" I gave him a quick kiss then shoved him further out "and don't you forget that" he rolled his eyes and left down the hall and I went back into the kitchen where olena was chuckling at us and cutting carrots. I walked over and grabbed the knife off her so see could get back to the meat she had put on the stove "I haven't seen my dimka like that in a long time rosa, I knew as soon as I meet you so long ago how happy you would make him" she said with a smile as I continued chopping "even when he was young he would be carefree sometimes but he would train so hard to protect us, he always would train or be with Ivan, he never found himself a nice girl like you" I smiled and moved on to peeling the potatoes and pumpkin "he's still like that olena, still very protective and serious-" she cut me off "yes rosa he is but he doesn't look as stressed, he looks happy and acts happy around you... Well like a love sick fool actually but it's sweet"

I smiled "he really missed you guys, awhile after we had meet and I broke down his mr guardian walls he actually told me story's about this place and you. He told me about how you would cook and clean for everyone so much and how you loved to make everyone happy, how you were always smiling. Then he told me about his physic grandmother and his wild sisters. And a little baby nephew he had to leave behind... He told me about you guys but you's are even more amazing then I thought you would be. We both wanted to come sooner but never got a chance" I looked up from the spuds to olena who was smiling uncontrollably "my little Dimitri is lucky to have you rosa, and I'm happy he found you" she looked over to me said "your the best thing that's happened to us for a long time rose, you brought him happiness, you protected him and when he got turned you brought him back to us" I smiled and went over and gave her a kiss on the cheek "and I would do it again" that's when I heard the little patter of little feet on the floor, I looked over to see little zoya coming into the kitchen "tetushka rosa!" She called out. I had no idea what she said but I scooped her in my arms and hugged her "hi zoya my beautiful baby girl I missed you" she giggled as I blew raspberries on her tummy and behind her walked in Karolina and Sonja

"rosa!" They both squealed, I put little zoya down and hugged both girls "is dimka-" I cut Sonja off "I sent Dimitri to his room while me and olena were in the kitchen, he's probably still reading" they both laughed "what?" I said smiling at the two and Karolina replayed "dimkas whipped" I couldn't help but laugh to "don't let you brother hear you say that" olena called over her shoulder laughing lightly "hear what?" I looked over and saw Dimitri with his arms over his chest "oh nothing comrade, enjoying your book?" The girls chucked behind their hands "yes I am rosa now don't change the subject don't let me hear what?" I laughed lightly and walked up to him wrapping my arms around his neck his around my waist "were just saying the truth comrade, your whipped" the girls burst out laughing including olena "really?" He raised his eyebrow at me "yup" I let the p pop and he just rolled his eyes and kissed me quickly " your probably right" the girls just shook their heads and staring at us. Finally Dimitri let go and hugged his sisters then looked down at the small girl sitting on the floor "hello zoya" he said with a soft smile "dyadya Dimka?" I smiled recognising she said dimka, I looked over to the girls who whispered "we showed her some pictures of dimka and she sorta remembered you but we had a picture on Vicky's phone of you for her to look at" I smiled down at the two again, they were playing patty cake. My thoughts went instantly to Dimitri giving up his own kids by being with me. He said he didn't care but I knew he did, he would make an amazing dad...

**There you go review please and enjoy this cookie, next one I promise will be sooner.**

**(::)**


	7. Chapter 7 story time

Rpov

I was soon after kicked out of the kitchen along with Dimitri while the girls all helped with the actual cooking so we made our way to the lounge room "I knew they would love you rose" he mumbled against my neck as we sat on the couch "and I love them comrade" I snuggled closer to him, his smile filtered against my neck and he pulled away to look at me "why did Vicky apologise earlier?" I froze, I couldn't lie to him but if I told him the truth he'd be furious "rosa what's wrong?" I sighed "Dimitri while I was here Vicky... Vicky messed up and I helped her, she said some things and couldn't apologise before I left that's all" it was the truth just not all of it "rosa..." I sighed again trying to find something to say "really we'll talk later it's not exactly a mood lifter okay?" He nodded knowing he wouldn't win "later rose" I nodded and gave him a kiss on the cheek before Viktoria and Paul ran back in to the room "dimka, rose we found her" they both walked over and sat on the lounge with us "uncle dimka babushka said diner will be ready soon-" Dimitri cut in "she wants me and rosa to wash up?" Paul nodded and smiled "it's good to see you again my girl" I turned and found yeva standing at the door with a small smile "you to yeva" I said and she looked over to Dimitri who was already on his felt walking "YA skuchal po tebe , moy mal'chik, Vy vyrosli nastol'ko, moy vnuk" I had no idea what she said but I knew it would have been sweet.

"ya skuchal po tebe babushka" the old woman smiled " im gorzhus' toboy Dimka , ty nashel khrabryy i krasivuyu zhenshchinu" he smiled and said another Russian sentence I had no chance of ever understanding "STE samea udivitel'nyy i upornuyu zhenshchinu , kotorykh ya vstrechal i nikogda ne vstretit'sya babushku, YA lyublyu yeye vsem serdtsem... no vy by videli , chto idet"

she smiled and cupped Dimitri's cheek.

I smiled and looked over to Vicky for a translation and she whispered to me "she said that she missed him and he got very big... And she said that he had good taste in women, she said your strong and very pretty" I smiled and whispered "and what did Dimitri say?" She smiled shyly "the cheesiest thing ever, that you were amazing, beautiful and smart and that he loves you, that and that she would have seen it coming" I chuckled a little and looked up to see Dimitri wrap his small grandmother in his large arms. It was a very odd yet beautiful thing to see. "Diner!" I looked to Dimitri who went went wide eyed and looked to me while the others just chucked leaving, I grabbed Dimitri's hand and we ran up stairs to clean up quickly, hopefully we weren't to late to the dinner table.

Dpov

Me and rose got to the kitchen to find my mother giving me a stern look from the table "sorry mama" we quickly made our way to the table where all the food was laid out. It all looked amazing, we sat down hand in hand and rose smiled brightly "everything looks so amazing" it made me so happy to see everyone I love together like that. We ate diner while talking about silly things but that's when Karolina started talking...

"So he really let you do that?" Rose said holding back laughter "no I did NOT she practically dragged me to her room" I said trying to salvage what left I had of my dignity "she did not, you loved playing with her dimka don't even try to deny it" my mother said smiling, Vicky then spoke up " I saw the picture once-" I went wide eyed "you did NOT TAKE A PICTURE OF THAT!" My elder sister smirked at me "no babushka did" my mouth dropped and looked over to my grandmother who just smiled at me "I have to see that picture" rose said with a radiant smile "no way!" I glared at her and she just smiled me "yes way, lil dimka running around in a to to yes I have to" I put my face in my hands and sighed "fine but I'm going to get lissa to tell me story's " I looked up to see her face completely pale "what's wrong rosa?" I said with a smirk. She just rolled her eyes and mumbled "May as well look at all your pictures now while I can" I sent my my mother a pleading look which she just laughed at "dimka I'm showing her and there's nothing you can do about it" they all just laughed at my expression "mama do we still have that one from Halloween when dimka ate all those lollies?" All the girls started to giggle "no way anything but that" they continued laughing "ok I have to know" rose said looking at my sisters, I looked up at the ceiling "kill me now" rose leaned over and kissed my cheek looking up at the roof to "no, not yet, kill him after I see the photos"

this is a part 1 of this thingy but I will post part 2 now cause I'm nice and because of how bad at updating I am... Sorry thanks to everyone being so patient


	8. Chapter 8 story time pt 2

"ok so it was Halloween and I decided to dress up the kids, Karolina went as a fairy, Sonja went as a princess and little Dimitri was a cow boy" rose rolled her eyes "figured he would" I shoved her lightly "so me and the kids went out trick or treating and dimka decided he would start eating while we walked" "oh no" I mumbled knowing where the story would lead "he got all sticky but the grin on his face was priceless, as soon as we got home he passed out on the lounge and the girls being as sneaky as they were" I glared the two who were holding back tears from laughing so hard " they got a pillow and started sticking feathers to his face and hands-" "no way" she smiled at the girls "great minds think alike, I did the same thing to lis when we were on the run, she woke up looking like a chicken and she spent the next hour getting glitter and feathers off her" they laughed and a smile crept on to my face, as embarrassing as it was it was still fun to have conversations like this

"So when I found him he had little white feathers everywhere and he still had his cowboy hat on, we got a photo of him sleeping with a grin on his very sticky feathery little face" I smiled at them and said " in my defence I looked pretty good with the feather beard" they laughed and rose squeezed my hand "I actually remember the Halloween after quite well" I said looking at Sonja, she glared at me "don't. You. Dare" I smiled brightly "ok I won't, mama story time please" she just smirked at her daughter and spoke " she was wearing a little toto, the one dimka had on, and we were carving pumpkins-" "oh I remember, best Halloween ever" Karolina said winking at her sister "dimka was in charge of gutting them because these two thought it was gross and Vicky was to young, he accidentally got a little on the floor and Sonja slipped landing head first in to pumpkin" we almost fell off our chairs we were laughing so hard "don't. Forget. Vicky!" I said in between gasps for air "oh yes, little Viktoria came in and screamed because Sonja had pumpkin guts all over her, she screamed yucky and Ran to her room to get away from her" Sonja went beet root red "what about when Karolina decided it would be a good idea to gymnastics in the fruit section while we were shopping" she said changing the topic, I laughed hard at the memory "all those grapes down your top and the strawberry juice on your face" I said, rose went wide eyed " wow never thought you wished to be a fruit salad, apparently I'm wrong" babushka shook her head in amusement "you should have seen the girl, she was a mess" Vicky giggled "I'm pretty shore we found fruit around the house for a week"

We spent the next four hours like that, reminiscing story's and sitting in the lounge room looking at old photos.

Ok so what do you think? Hope you liked it. I will post another soonish ok, I'm sorry it's not exactly scheduled. :) I'm sorry about the wait but I can't promise another update quick, I'm very busy and I know I say that a lot. :) I will update soon though hopefully thanks for being so patient with me :)


End file.
